dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Izabela
Izabela to lubieżna kapitan pirackiego okrętu Zew Syreny. W Początku może nauczyć Szarego Strażnika specjalizacji szampierz, z kolei w Dragon Age II jest jednym z potencjalnych towarzyszy grywalnej postaci i opcją romansową dla obu płci. Tło Prawdziwym imieniem Izabeli jest Naishe. Gdy została piratem, pierwszy kapitan, pod którym służyła, dla żartu nazywał ją „Isabelą” – swoją „małą pięknością” – zaś Izabela ostatecznie przyjęła to imię jako swój pseudonim. Pochodzi z Rivanu, ale podróżowała po całym Thedas. W młodym wieku została sprzedana przez matkę bogatemu wspólnikowi Antivańskich Kruków, Luisowi, który kupił ją i poślubił. Chociaż Luis nie szczędził pieniędzy na drogie podarunki dla Izabeli, ich małżeństwo było pozbawione miłości – Izabela traktowana była przez męża jak zabawka, którą kupił, ponieważ mu się spodobała i było go na nią stać. Gdy Luis nakazał Naishe, żeby „zabawiła” jego przyjaciela Zevrana, ten dał się jej przekonać do zabicia jej męża. Naishe ukradła statek Luisa, Zew Syreny, i rozpoczęła życie jako pirat. Stała się rozwiązła, a niedługo później została postrachem mórz, nadając sobie przydomek Królowej Wschodnich Mórz. Romansują z Izabelą w Dragon Age II wyjawia ona Hawke’owi, że matka sprzedała ją za kozę i kilka złotych monet, z kolei w komiksie Those Who Speak twierdzi, że została sprzedana przez matkę ponieważ odmówiła przejścia na Qun, do którego przyjęcia zmuszali mieszkańców Rivanu okupujący go qunari. Przedstawienie dwóch różnych wersji tych samych wydarzeń może być celowym zabiegiem deweloperów – być może skłamała ona w rozmowie z Hawkiem, była jednak bardziej szczera z Rasaanem w Those Who Speak. Jeśli w Dragon Age II nawiąże się romans z Izabelą, stwierdza, że to nie ona stoi za śmiercią Luisa, jednak w The Silent Grove twierdzi, że zleciła jego zabójstwo. Po raz kolejny można założyć, że był to celowy zabieg deweloperów i Izabela była bardziej szczera w rozmowie z Varrikiem i Alistairem, niż z Hawkiem. Występy w uniwersum Dragon Age: Początek [[Plik:Izabela (Początek).png|right|200px|thumb|Wygląd Izabeli w Początku.]] Izabelę spotkać można w Perle wraz z jej pierwszym oficerem Casavirem, kłócącą się z trzema innymi mężczyznami. Wywiązuje się walka, jednak Izabeli – dzięki jej umiejętnościom szampierskim – z łatwością udaje się pokonać napastników. Jej statek zacumował w Denerim, żeby jej ludzie mogli uzupełnić zapasy i skorzystać z innych przyjemności. Jeśli podczas spotkania z Izabelą w drużynie obecny jest Zevran, przedstawi on Izabelę jako „Królową Wschodnich Mórz i najostrzejsze ostrze w Llomerryn”. Izabelę można przekonać do nauczenia Strażnika specjalizacji szampierz na dwa sposoby: pokonać ją w grze w karty bądź namówić do „bliższego poznania się” i zaciągnięciu jej do łóżka. Aby pokonać Izabelę w karty, Strażnik musi być wystarczająco zręczny, żeby przyłapać Izabelę na oszukiwaniu, bądź wystarczająco subtelny, żeby samemu ją oszukać. Jeśli w drużynie obecni są Leliana bądź Zevran, mogą oni pomóc Strażnikowi wygrać, o ile zdobył on u nich wystarczająco wysokie poparcie. Żeby zaciągnąć Izabelę do łóżka, Strażnik musi dysponować odpowiednio wysoką umiejętnością perswazji (umiejętność Przymus na co najmniej 3. poziomie lub 75 punktów sprytu). Jeśli w drużynie obecni są Morrigan, Leliana bądź Alistair, z którymi Strażnik nawiązał romans, wyrażą oni swoje niezadowolenie z jego propozycji, którą Izabela odrzuci. Jeśli Strażnik romansuje z Alistairem bądź Lelianą i wykonał ich osobiste zadania, dołączą oni do zabawy – w trójkącie bądź czworokącie – i zwiększy się ich poparcie dla Strażnika. Jeśli w drużynie znajduje się Zevran, Izabela zaprosi także jego, bez względu na to, czy romansuje on ze Strażnikiem, czy nie. Jeśli Strażnik przyjmie propozycję, zyska poparcie Zevrana. Tym niemniej Zevran odmówi, jeśli potencjalnym kandydatem do zabawy jest Alistair. Ostatecznie istnieje pięć możliwych kombinacji: * Izabela-Strażnik/Strażniczka * Izabela-Strażnik/Strażniczka-Leliana * Izabela-Strażnik/Strażniczka-Zevran * Izabela-Strażniczka-Alistair * Izabela-Strażnik/Strażniczka-Leliana-Zevran Po odblokowaniu specjalizacji, Strażnik nie będzie miał więcej możliwości rozmawiania z Izabelą bądź wejścia z nią w interakcję. Reakcje i poparcie * Jeśli Strażnik flirtował z Lelianą, ale do czasu spotkania z Izabelą nie wykonał zadania Plik:quest-Początek.png Przeszłość Leliany, wyrazi ona niezadowolenie i zazdrość, przez co Izabela odrzuci propozycję. * Jeśli Strażniczka nie romansuje z Alistairem, zacznie się ona zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie i czy nie powinien wskoczyć do oceanu. Sytuacja ta nie ma miejsca, jeśli dołączą Leliana bądź Zevran. * Morrigan jest najmniej przychylną pomysłowi osobą spośród potencjalnych romansów. Nawet jeśli Strażnik nie nawiązał z nią romansu, ostro wyrazi dezaprobatę, stwierdzają, że Strażnik będzie musiał się porządnie wykąpać, żeby pozbyć się smrodu. Jeżeli Strażnik romansuje z Morrigan, ta wścieknie się i powie, że już nigdy więcej go nie dotknie, jeśli pójdzie na ustronie z Izabelą, przez co ta odrzuci jego propozycję. * Oghren zemdleje, jeśli Strażniczka pójdzie na ustronie z Izabelą i Lelianą. Zaproszenie towarzyszy do skutkuje następującą zmianą poparcia: * jeśli dołączy * jeśli dołączy do Strażniczki * jeśli zostanie zaakceptowana propozycja Izabeli, żeby dołączył * jeśli nie zostanie zaakceptowana propozycja Izabeli, żeby dołączył Dragon Age II right|200px|thumb|Izabela walcząca z qunari Izabela odgrywa znaczącą rolę w grze i jest jedną z potencjalnych opcji romansowych dla obu płci. Hawke spotyka ją po raz pierwszy w Dolnym Mieście w karczmie Pod Wisielcem, gdzie wdaje się w kłótnię ze Szczęściarzem i jego świtą. Scena ta pojawia się dopiero po tym, jak Hawke zwerbuje Andersa. Możliwe jest również, że gracz nigdy jej nie zwerbuje bądź nawet nie spotka, ponieważ nie ma ona bezpośredniego wpływu na zakończenie gry. Tym niemniej jest zamieszana w sprawę z qunari przebywającymi w Kirkwall, przez co jej obecność znacząco wpływa na zakończenie drugiego aktu. Varrik będzie o niej wspominał, nawet jeśli nie została zwerbowana. Izabela nie jest już kapitanem, ponieważ jej statek wraz z większością załogi przepadli podczas sztormu, który dopadł ich w pobliżu Kirkwall. Pracowała jako przemytnik, jednak wypadła z łask, kiedy zaszła za skórę Castillonowi, jednemu ze znaczących przywódców grup przestępczych. Castillon wynajął ją i jej statek do przetransportowania ładunku, jednak kiedy Izabela odkryła, że „ładunek” stanowią osoby uciekające przed Plagą mające zostać sprzedani jako niewolnicy, oswobodziła ich. Jako zadośćuczynienie za niewywiązanie się z umowy i utratę „ładunku” Castillon nakazał Izabeli odnalezienie cennego reliktu. Po odnalezieniu reliktu jej statek rozbił się w pobliżu Kirkwall, wskutek czego Izabela straciła okręt, załogę i relikt. Podczas pierwszego spotkania wyjawia, że pozostała w mieście, aby odnaleźć relikt – jak na razie bezskutecznie – i że ścigają ją ludzie Castillona. Hawke może zgodzić się towarzyszyć jej podczas spotkania z Hayderem, jednym z protegowanych Castillona. Po nieudanej zasadzce zastawionej przez ludzi Haydera, drużyna odnajduje go w Zakonie i zabija. Izabela stwierdza, że będzie szczęśliwa tak długo, dopóki ludzie Castillona nie dopadną jej, zanim odzyska relikt. Możliwe jest, że pod koniec drugiego aktu Izabela na dobre opuści drużynę, aby odzyskać relikt, którą okazuje się być należąca do qunari Księga Kosluna. Znalazła się on w posiadaniu Orlezjan, chcących zwrócić ją qunari, wykradła ją jednak Izabeli. Uciekając przed qunari, zarówno statek Izabeli, jak i qunari, rozbiły się w pobliżu Kirkwall. Jeśli Hawke nawiązał z nią romans bądź zyskał u niej wystarczająco duże poparcie, Izabela powróci pod koniec aktu, aby zwrócić qunari Księgę Kosluna, stwierdzając, że to pod wpływem Hawke’a zdecydowała się wrócić. W tym momencie możliwe jest oddanie jej w ręce qunari, wyzwanie ich lidera na honorowy pojedynek, aby ocalić życie Izabeli, bądź stoczenie walki z całym oddziałem qunari. Pokonanie arishoka pozwoli na kontynuowanie romansu z Izabelą. Jeśli Hawke zdecyduje się przekazać ją qunari, Izabela więcej nie pojawi się w grze. Przyjaźń i rywalizacja Izabela ceni sobie rozmowy zabawne, frywolne i bezpośrednie, dobrze reaguje na sarkazm. Uwielbia żarty i flirt, Hawke może zaskarbić sobie jej sympatię również poprzez rozwiązywanie problemów w sposób przebiegły bądź moralnie wątpliwy. Ceni sobie samolubność Hawke’a, np. kiedy ten próbuje wyciągnąć od rozmówców dodatkowe pieniądze. Nudzi ją angażowanie się w sprawy innych osób, dlatego mierżą ją sytuacje, w których Hawke pomaga innym bezinteresownie, zamiast zażądać zapłaty. Nie lubi zasad i nie uznaje hierarchii, dlatego reaguje dezaprobatą, kiedy Hawke próbuje przekonać innych – a zwłaszcza ją – do podporządkowania się i uszanowania zasad. Izabela ceni sobie również, kiedy Hawke nie angażuje się w sprawy, które nie mają dużego znaczenia dla niego bądź towarzyszy. Drażni ją, kiedy Hawke wdaje się w dyskusje na tematy osobiste, zwłaszcza z dopiero co poznanymi osobami. Romans 200px|thumb|Strój Izabeli po nawiązaniu z nią romansu Izabela była pierwszym potwierdzonym przez deweloperów romansem dla grywalnej postaci bez względu na jej płeć. Romans z Izabelą trwa przez cały drugi akt, a scementowany zostaje w ostatnich momentach trzeciego. Podobnie jak Fenris, Izabela nie wprowadzi się jednak do posiadłości Hawke’ów. Utrzymanie romansu z Izabelą: Izabela zazwyczaj jest pierwszą dostępną dla gracza opcją romansową, jednak poprowadzenie z nią romansu do samego końca wymaga spełnienia określonych warunków. Przede wszystkim, jeśli inny towarzysz wprowadzi się do posiadłości Hawke’ów, automatycznie zamyka to furtkę do romansów z innymi postaciami, w tym z Izabelą. Nie oznacza to jednak, że przespanie się z innym towarzyszem i zakończenie „związku” po seksie jest bezpieczne – potwierdzono, że samo przespanie się z Merrill kończy romans z Izabelą. W akcie drugim porozmawiaj z Izabelą w Pod Wisielcem, w obu zadaniach, które powinny być dostępne od samego początku aktu, wybierając wszystkie możliwe opcje flirtu. Po ukończeniu zadań przy najbliższej wizycie w posiadłości Hawke’ów bohater zastanie tam Izabelę. Jeśli Hawke prześpi się z Izabelą i zapyta, czy ich znajomość jest czymś więcej, ta odpowie, że „tylko się pieprzyli” i „zaspokoiła ciekawość”. Stwierdza, że nie chce, żeby w ich znajomość były zaangażowane jakieś wyższe uczucia. Gdy Izabela spyta, czy Hawke pragnie czegoś więcej, wybranie opcji „Oczywiście, że nie” zakończy romans, z kolei wybranie „Dlaczego nie?” oznacza jego kontynuacji. Po wybraniu drugiej opcji Izabela opowie o swojej przeszłości – matce, która ją sprzedała, mężu, Zevranie i o tym, jak została piratem. Wyjawia również, że w całym życiu kochała tylko jednego mężczyznę, ale koniec końców złamała mu serce. Chociaż Izabela wygląda na znudzoną pytaniami Hawke’a, zadanie ich skutkuje zdobyciem bądź , jeśli to na niej opiera się romans. Jeśli nawiązano romans z Izabelą, powróci ona pod koniec drugiego aktu z Księgą Kosluna. Jeżeli Hawke zabije arishoka, zamiast oddać mu Izabelę, ta pokłóci się z Hawkiem i opuści Kirkwall mówiąc Bohaterowi: „Nie zrobiłam tego dla nich. Zrobiłam to dla ciebie. Zawsze chodziło o ciebie”. Izabela spędza jakiś czas poza Kirkwall, wracając na początku trzeciego aktu. Stwierdza, że oddanie reliktu qunari było głupie i częściowo obwinia Hawke’a za to, że miała więcej problemów z Castillonem. Po zakończeniu zadania proponuje Hawke’owi dołączenie do załogi jej nowego statku, przyznając, że gdyby na starym miała kogoś takiego, nie rozbiłaby się. Zdenerwowana dodaje też, że zakochała się w Hawke’u i pyta, czy czuje to samo, na co bohater może odpowiedzieć twierdząco lub przecząco. W przypadku romansu opartego na rywalizacji, gdy pozwoli jej się zatrzymać statek, przyzna, że żałuje tej decyzji. Jeżeli nie pozwolono jej na to, stwierdzi, że cieszy ją, iż Castillona już nie ma, jak również mszczenie się na ludziach, co do których się pomyliła. Doda również, że jest gotowa zmienić się dla Hawke’a, jeśli ten da jej trochę czasu. Pozostała część dialogu jest identyczna jak w przypadku romansu opartym na przyjaźni. Jeśli z powodzeniem nawiązano romans z Izabelą, pod koniec gry Varrik powie Kasandrze, że koniec końców wszyscy towarzysze Hawke’a poszli swoją drogą, dodając: „poza Izabelą, oczywiście”. Dalsze losy Podobnie jak większość towarzyszy, Izabela może pozostać z Hawkiem do samego końca, bądź opuścić drużynę w wyniku kryzysu zaufania. Podczas gdy większość towarzyszy może opuścić Hawke’a w wyniku podejmowanych przez niego decyzji, Izabela w pewnym momencie opuści drużynę bez względu na okoliczności – w tym przypadku ważniejsze jest to, czy powróci, czy zniknie na zawsze. Aby Izabela powróciła pod koniec drugiego aktu, należy wykonać powiązane z nią zadanie i zdobyć co najmniej 50 punktów przyjaźni lub rywalizacji. Jeśli nawiązano z nią romans, powróci do drużyny nawet jeśli nie wykonano zadania Plik:quest-DA2.png Kwestionowanie wiary. Jeżeli z powodzeniem poprowadzono romans z nią, zostanie ona z Hawkiem po wydarzeniach z finału gry. Jeżeli nie nawiązano z nią romansu, jej dalsze losy – podobnie jak losy Hawke’a i innych towarzyszy – są nieznane. Jeżeli Izabela uciekła z Księgą, dociera do Ostwick, a następnie kontynuuje życie piratki. Jeżeli oddano ją qunari, jej losy są nieznane – na początku trzeciego aktu Varrik mówi, że słyszał pogłoski, jakoby Izabeli po dwóch dniach udało uciec się z reliktem, jednak nie wie, czy jest to prawda, czy tylko pogłoski. Zadania Akt I * Plik:quest-DA2.png Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu * Plik:quest-DA2.png Kontakt Izabeli Akt II * Plik:quest-DA2.png Dalsze poszukiwania Izabeli * Plik:quest-DA2.png Kwestionowanie wiary * Plik:quest-DA2.png Przeprosiny Izabeli * Plik:quest-DA2.png Statek dla Izabeli * Plik:quest-DA2.png Potrzeba złodzieja Akt III * Plik:quest-DA2.png Żal Izabeli * Plik:quest-DA2.png Nie ma spokoju dla nikczemnych * Plik:quest-DA2.png Kwestionowanie wiary * Plik:quest-DA2.png Rivański talizman Znak zabójcy * Plik:quest-DA2.png Swego rodzaju mapa * Plik:quest-DA2.png Piraci i ich klątwy Prezenty * Okręt w butelce można znaleźć w przejściu przemytników podczas wykonywania zadania Plik:quest-DA2.png Przysługa w kwestii prochu. * Rivański talizman można znaleźć w nieużywanym przejściu w dokach w trzecim akcie. Wyposażenie right Ubiór Izabeli, strój zza wschodnich mórz, można ulepszyć o następujące elementy: * Plik:DA2 - ciężki pancerz zielony.png Zbroja podtrzymująca, zapewniająca dodatkowe miejsce na runę. Do nabycia w Szatach Jean Luca w drugim akcie * Plik:DA2 - ciężki pancerz zielony.png Sztywne wzmocnienia, zapewniające +38 do obrony. Do nabycia u krawca w Dolnym Mieście w drugim akcie * Plik:DA2 - ciężki pancerz zielony.png Wełniane wkładki do butów, zapewniające +2 do trafienie krytycznego. Do znalezienia w zapomnianej kuźni podczas wykonywania zadania Plik:quest-DA2.png Potrzeba złodzieja * Plik:DA2 - ciężki pancerz zielony.png Pancerz z garbowanej skóry, zapewniający dodatkowe miejsce na runę. Do znalezienia w górskiej jaskini podczas wykonywania zadania Plik:quest-DA2.png Stado Kruków Jeżeli nawiąże się romans z Izabelą, jej strój zostanie ulepszony o czarny gorset, złocony haft na dole jej niebieskiej przepaski biodrowej i czerwoną przepaskę na prawym ramieniu, z kolei skórzany naramiennik na lewej ręce zostanie zastąpiony metalowym. Unikalne wyposażenie dla Izabeli: * Plik:DA2-sztylet czerwony.png Cios w Plecy – jeden z początkowych sztyletów Izabeli * Plik:DA2-sztylet czerwony.png Łamacz Serc – jeden z początkowych sztyletów Izabeli * Plik:DA2-pierścień zielony.png Wybór Damy – wymaga DLC Zestaw przedmiotów dla łotrzyków * Plik:DA2-amulet zielony.png Perła – wymaga DLC Zestaw przedmiotów dla łotrzyków * Plik:DA2-sztylet zielony.png Sztylet Czterech Wiatrów – wymaga DLC Znak zabójcy * Plik:DA2-amulet zielony.png Odznaka Szczęśliwej Armady – wymaga DLC Znak zabójcy Ciekawostki * Scenarzystką odpowiedzialną za napisanie postaci Izabeli jest Sheryl Chee. * W obu grach gracz poznaje Izabelę w momencie, kiedy wdaje się ona w bójkę z trzema mężczyznami, których bez problemu pokonuje, zmuszając ich do odwrotu. * Pod wieloma względami Izabela przypomina kapitana Jacka Sparrowa z serii filmów Piraci z Karaibów. Podobnie jak on traci swój statek i tytuł kapitana, ważnym elementem jej image’u jest charakterystyczny, przerysowany sposób chodzenia. Podobnie jak kapitan Sparrow jest kanciarzem, gotowym zbliżyć się do kogoś, żeby osiągnąć własne cele, ostatecznie jednak potrafiącym poświęcić swoje ambicje w imię większego dobra. * Jeśli zabierze się Izabelę na Głębokie Ścieżki, będzie ona narzekać, że nie lubi ciasnych przestrzeni, prawdopodobnie dając do zrozumienia, że cierpi na klaustrofobię. * W drugiej części Izabela nie przemawia głosem Miki Simmons, która udzielała jej głosu w Początku. Zdecydowano się na takie posunięcie, aby nie wprowadzać graczy w zakłopotanie, ponieważ Simmons w początku udzielała głosu również Anorze. * Według Davida Gaidera, Izabela zawsze miała ciemną skórę, zaś grafiki promujące Dragon Age II, na której ma bladą skórę, to błąd marketingowców. W Początku Izabela również ma ciemną skórę, jednak oświetlenie sprawia, że wydaje się ona bledsza. * Jeśli grasz nie zwerbuje Izabeli w pierwszym akcie, gra będzie toczyć się normalnie. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że Hawke nie wie, jaki relikt został skradziony qunari. * W Dragon Age II Izabela wspomni o zbliżeniu seksualnym z Szarym Strażnikiem bądź jego braku. * Podczas spotkania z Alistairem w twierdzy wicehrabiego Alistair stwierdzi, że Izabela wygląda inaczej, na co ta odpowie: „Jak my wszyscy”. Prawdopodobnie jest to żart twórców odnoszący się do tego, że wiele postaci wygląda inaczej niż w Początku. Jeśli gracz zaimportuje save z pierwszej części, w którym Alistair został wygnany, bądź wybierze historią początkową „Bez kompromisów”, Hawke spotka pijanego Alistaira w Pod Wisielcem, jednak Izabela go nie rozpozna. * Podczas jednej z losowo generowanych rozmów, Izabela będzie wypytywała Avelinę o jej życie intymne, czyniąc aluzje do Początku, pytając m.in. czy Donnik „wypieścił jej Patronkę”, „poszarzył jej Strażniczkę” czy „Dołączył przez jej Kielich”. Wpisy do kodeksu * Kodeks: Izabela * Kodeks: Izabela – Po Głębokich Ścieżkach * Kodeks: Izabela – Ostatnie trzy lata Zobacz też * List od Izabeli Kategoria:Postacie w Dragon Age: Początek Kategoria:Postacie w Dragon Age II Kategoria:Postacie w Dragon Age Legends Kategoria:Postacie w Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Kategoria:Postacie w Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Kategoria:Postacie w Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Kategoria:Postacie w Heroes of Dragon Age Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Rivańczycy Kategoria:Łotrzykowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Szampierze Kategoria:Zleceniodawcy en:Isabela